


Room For Two

by multishep



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Piltover's Finest, established vi/caitlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishep/pseuds/multishep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piltover's Finest get their first bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmorgana/gifts).



> Crack-y and purely for fun.

Vi was never quiet. In fact, she was always quite the opposite. After two years on the job and nearly one full year of living together, Caitlyn was fully convinced her boisterous partner was incapable of even fluffing a pillow without creating some sort of loud noise. So when Vi walked through the door and stealthily ambled her way over to the grandiose wooden desk without alerting anyone of her presence, Caitlyn knew something was up.

Vi hoisted herself onto the edge of Caitlyn’s desk, legs swinging wildly beneath her and a cheeky grin stretching from ear to ear.

“You were gone a while,” Caitlyn stated, setting down her pen and shuffling the mess of papers she’d been scribbling on into a neat pile.

“That’s a roundabout way of saying you missed me, Cupcake.”

Caitlyn’s lips fought back a smile. “Perhaps it did get a little too quiet around here...”

Vi took a small trinket off the corner of the desk and rolled it between two large metal fingers, feigning interest in the yellow crystal. “Say, Cait, remember how you were complaining about rarely being able to get to the other side of town fast enough to punch a few crooks in the face before they could get away?”

“No, that was you.”

“Well,” the enforcer continued quickly before Caitlyn’s left eyebrow could disappear into her hat, “I kind of maybe possibly most definitely bought a solution to that.”

“Vi, you didn’t!” A few startled heads turned their way and Caitlyn buried her face in her palms.

“But Caaait,” Vi whined. “Crazy rides around on her _rocket_! I know my legs are awesome and all but they get tired too. It’s no wonder we haven’t caught her yet!” The wooden desk creaked under her gauntleted hands when she leaned across to give her partner her best pout.

Unsurprisingly, Caitlyn folded with a sigh. “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

* * *

 

Her legs only carried her as far as the front door before she slowed to a stop. Caitlyn had never liked math, but she was good at it enough to know the vehicle parked along the curb was, to her horror, missing half of its wheels… and roof.

Vi dashed excitedly towards her latest purchase. “Smashing, isn’t it?” She mounted the motorcycle, her uniformed curves a perfect fit against the bike’s pearl white frame. Seconds later and the fierce roar of its engine boomed to life. Vi punched the air above her victoriously. “Aww yeah, baby!”

Caitlyn struggled to make herself heard against the engine’s raucous hum. “This is hardly appropriate!”

“It is too!” Vi huffed. “Check this out!” With the flick of a metal finger, bright blue and red lights swirled to illuminate the road and building walls that surrounded them, accompanied by the deafening wail of a siren.

Caitlyn hurried over and wrestled the switch off but was unable to stay angry upon seeing the ecstatic grin that twisted Vi’s features. The enforcer did indeed look rather ravishing on the bike…

“Hrm, I suppose it could be worse.” Admittedly, Caitlyn had half-expected Vi to present an armored vehicle that would put Zaunite war tanks to shame. She looked around, confused, when Vi lowered her goggles over her eyes and gave her an expectant look.

“Where’d you park mine?” Caitlyn asked.

Vi blinked once, twice, before erupting into a fit of laughter. “Sorry Cupcake, we only had enough in the budget for one, but…” She slid forward in her seat and patted the empty space behind her. “There is room for two,” Vi grinned. “Care for a test ride?”

Caitlyn stood her ground indignantly, arms folded. She was the sheriff, and riding on the back of a motorcycle didn’t seem very… sheriff-like.

Vi shrugged. “Okay, suit yourself, Cupcake. I got a few complaints this morning from that strip joint downtown, figured we could check it out together, but if you’d rather I go down there alone…”

Vi planted her boots on the ground and shifted her weight to keep the bike upright as Caitlyn climbed on behind her. Had it been anyone other than the enforcer who flashed that triumphant grin at her, Caitlyn would be short as many bullets as they had teeth.

“Hold on to your hat, Cait!”

“You’d better get us there in one piece, Vi,” Caitlyn frowned as the engine revved loudly underneath them.

The bike jerked forward and its tires screeched to get a grip on the asphalt. The arms wrapped around Vi’s waist tightened their hold as the pair rocketed down the straight road. Vi noticed and sped up just a little bit more, smirking when Caitlyn proceeded to bury her face in her back, using it as a shield against the biting wind.

Vi rode expertly down the main street of Piltover, but when it came time to turn, Caitlyn had other plans.

The bike slowed to a fraction of its previous speed but veered dangerously to the right as Vi hugged the large corner. Not liking the ever decreasing angle between her body and the asphalt, Caitlyn leaned all her weight in the opposing direction.

“Wha– Cait, no!”

Vi clamped her hand down hard on the brake lever but they had already swerved onto the other lane and were careening towards the far curb. She twisted at the last second and wrapped her body protectively around Caitlyn’s smaller one before diving and rolling them to safety, leaving the bike to skid uncontrollably into an unsuspecting street vendor’s cart.

Panicked cries of pedestrians and the scent of burnt rubber tackled the air.

The world spun around Caitlyn, even with her back pressed against the cold ground, until strong arms pulled her upright.

“You alright, Cupcake?”

“Lovely,” Caitlyn responded, vision still reeling from their tumble. She brushed herself off and disguised her worry behind a scowl as she scanned Vi for injuries. The twisted features on her partner’s face as she tried not to laugh told Caitlyn she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

“You’re uhh, missing a little something.” Vi gestured to her head with a large finger, almost red with contained laughter. “Here, let me.” The Piltover enforcer reached over to fix her partner’s hair into a less gravity-defying do.

Upon spotting her dearest possession a little ways off to the side, Caitlyn practically fell to her knees on the sausage-littered ground to pry the flat purple and yellow striped object from the pavement.

“Guess I should’ve gotten that sidecar for you,” Vi chuckled nervously until Caitlyn shot her a chilling glare.

“Why didn’t you?!”

Vi gently took the flattened hat from Caitlyn’s hands and did her best to fluff it back to its original height before placing it on her partner’s head.

“Because,” she smirked, “there wasn’t room for two.”


End file.
